Through The Good And The Bad
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When she visits college, the younger sister of Castiel Novak becomes the focus of Dean Winchester's affections. When he discovers that she has issues he considers running, but after a serious incident he begins to change his mind. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. When she visits college, the younger sister of Castiel Novak becomes the focus of Dean Winchester's affections. When he discovers that she has issues he considers running, but after a serious incident he begins to change his mind. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Marie Novak.

**A/N: **So, this fic is here to help me channel what I'm feeling, simply because I've had a lot of heartbreak over various things during the last six or seven months, and I feel like nothing is going to get much better. I feel like I'm completely undesirable and that I make a lot of people hate me. So I need to get what I feel out in a way that doesn't hurt those closest to me. So, I've decided to write this fic about a young girl who explores her own issues as well as her boyfriend who learns a thing or two about emotional baggage.

Hope you enjoy! Please review and please follow me on Twitter for fic and art updates, info, requests, etc. You can find me at _RosesandThorns6_

* * *

><p><strong>Through The Good And The Bad<strong>

**Chapter One**

"_Things are going to be okay, Marie." _Castiel said softly to his sister down the phone.

Three in the morning and she was worrying again. It was typical, Castiel had found. Over the past year, she'd had a trauma, three break ups, and a short period of bullying from her school, which Castiel had flown back to Connecticut to deal with himself. Their mother was too ill to even get out of bed, and now the cancer had finally gotten her, and she'd passed away. After the funeral, Marie had to sort some last minute things out before she was due to fly out to Castiel, who had been named as her guardian. Yes, she was eighteen, but her mother wanted her to be with Castiel so that he could take care of her.

"_You're on the flight now, yes?" _

"Y-yes..." Marie said as she let out a quiet sob, _"_I'll need to put my phone away soon."

"_I'll be waiting to pick you up, alright, honey?" _Castiel aid softly, _"You get some rest now. We'll talk when you get to Kansas, okay?" _

"Okay." She whispered, "Goodbye."

"_Goodbye. I love you." _

"I love you too."

In Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel sighed and hung up his cell phone, rubbing a hand over his face and taking a drink from his glass of water. Marie's possessions had arrived at the student house, and after the details of Castiel and Marie's circumstances were passed on to the college, they were letting Marie live there for free until her job gave her a good enough income to pay the rent. Her room was set up, next to his just in case she needed anything. His roommate, Dean Winchester, slept in the room on the other side of his, so he was also there should Marie need anything. She'd be landing soon, so Castiel took a shower, got dressed and made himself a coffee and some breakfast.

He needed his sister with him so badly. She was alone in another state and he couldn't protect her. But when she got to Lawrence within a few hours, she'd be there with him, safe and sound, and he'd be able to start his new life with her, caring for her and loving her as a brother should. He remembered his mother's funeral. How Marie had been shaking in his arms. He remembered her tears at the grave side and how they'd both cried together. Family had consoled them but it wasn't taking the pain away.

With a sigh, he got his car keys and left a note for Dean, before beginning his drive to pick her up from the airport in the next city. And when their eyes met across the airport, Castiel knew she needed him just as much as he needed her, and he almost broke into a run as he headed over to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, feeling her tears wetting his shoulder as she gripped onto him in return.

"Shhh, baby girl..." He soothed, as he used to when she was very young, "Things are going to get better."

He stroked her hair and kissed her, keeping her tightly held to his body. He knew that it would take a lot of patience but things would get better for them both. Marie had been through so much over that year, Castiel thought that perhaps outside help would be necessary. He didn't want to send his sister to counselling, but if he had to he would.

"Let's get you home, huh?" He whispered, "You'll like Dean. He's a nice guy."

* * *

><p>Dean was awake when they got home, dressed as Castiel had asked and waiting for both of them in the main living area.<p>

He looked up as the door open, smiling as his best friend came in but having to double take at the gorgeous, petite brunette who followed Castiel into the house. She had eyes like Castiel's, except a darker shade of blue, and her skin was just as pale. Her features were pretty, and she looked...well...innocent. She had these big doe eyes that made her look like she was scared the whole time. She was dressed in a simple beige long-sleeved t-shirt with her black jacket hung over her arm, dark blue boot cut jeans and white plimsolls. She had a beige satchel over her body and a case in one hand while Castiel carried the other, and as he welcomed her in, the older of the Novak siblings pulled the startled younger one into a hug.

"Welcome home." He whispered, kissing her head, "Marie, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my sister, Marie."

"Hey, Marie." Dean said softly, approaching her carefully as Castiel had advised and holding his hand out to her, "Cas has told me all about you. It's great to meet you."

Marie smiled sadly and took his hand, shaking it quickly before pulling her hand free, a little uncomfortable. Dean knew why. She wasn't trusting of anyone but her brother. Particularly not men. Dean knew she'd been through a trauma with one of her ex boyfriends, who had tried to sleep with her, and when she said no, he hadn't stopped and almost raped her. The boy's mother, thank god, entered when she heard Marie crying, and found her son on top of the poor girl with his jeans unfastened and her panties round her ankles while he had his hand up her skirt.

It had taken Marie another six months to be able to trust her next boyfriend, who dumped her the day after they almost had sex. She'd had a few problems with that. Like it hurt her too much, she couldn't relax, and her confidence issues with her body had meant she was reluctant to go so far with someone. The guys she'd dated hadn't liked that and had left her to go and look for a girl more willing, which made Marie feel so much worse about herself.

"Do you want a drink?" Dean asked, earning a soft nod and a mumbled 'please' from the young girl.

"What about some tea?" Castiel suggested, "You like tea, huh?"

Marie nodded and Castiel thanked Dean with a pat on the shoulder before leading the young girl to her bedroom. Dean watched them leave and headed straight to the kitchen, wondering how long it would take for Marie to settle there with them. In the bedroom, Castiel began to help his sister unpack her other belongings and she smiled as she found her laptop.

"You're quiet, honey." He said softly, "Everything okay?"

With a soft hum and a sigh, Marie nodded, continuing to pack away her clothes. She found her comfort toy that had been with her since her birth waiting on the bed and she picked the ragged cloth baby up, holding it to her chest. Castiel moved forward and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'm gonna help Dean with the drinks." He whispered, "You carry on, and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." She replied, sitting on the bed sadly as her brother left the room.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
